Grieving Death: The Search and Rescue
Last Chapter - Initial Planning: Beginning of War? Heart of Flames Though most of Utopia's resources had been diverted to helping with the recovery efforts, problems still cropped up around every interval. Lack of manpower made any sort of organised sweep for survivors nearly impossible, and any available mages where too busy patrolling the city's outskirts for any sign of a second attack to be of help. It one of the more heavily damager areas of the city, a small group of rescue workers where presented with a problem. A pair of buildings had been damaged in the attack, and one had had it's foundations destroyed and was now leaning against the other, which was entirely burned out from the inside. They could see people had gathered on the roves, however the fragile state of the buildings made retreating them next to impossible using conventional means. None of then had any clue on how they where going to rescue then, when one of them saw a man approach from the corner of his eye. Completely ignoring them, he studded the buildings for a moment, heeled out his hand and called. "Rook." a pair of massive magic circles appeared on the ground beside him, and a massive golem of rock rose from the earth from each. Before the rescuers could ask any questions, the two golems had stood up and had begun ferrying people from the roves to the ground in the palms of their hands. Just as the last person stepped off the roof, the burned out building came crumbling down, allowing the other to fall over it's foundations. After the dust cleared, they all looked back at the man to see him hiding his eyes under his sunhat. "And that kiddies, is how you win an unwinnable situation." The golem's both sank back into the rock, not leaving any trace that they had existed in the first place. "You all ain't hurt are ya'? No injury's?" The people reported them all to be safe as the last of them went along with one of the Phantom Breaker guild members as they went to head back to the guild. Along one of the roads was Konoha, who was helping out with some of the evacuations as he made his way to the group. "What's the situation?". "Just doing what we can." Waylind responded as Terra rounded a corner to join them. "Though there's no way well get to everyone in time with just us." He turned his attention to Terra. "What 'id ya' find babe?" "Nothing." She said with a sad tone. "Whatever was not destroyed in the attack was caught up in the fires that burned afterwards." Terra looked around for a moment, and found that they where two people short. "Have master Raven and companion Clair gone in another direction?" "Just got here myself, but I sensed their electric aura's moving somewhere" Konoha replied as he slammed down his fist into another building to detect energy aura's in it. At the same time, a small hooded creature flew from inside one of the buildings and stopped in front of Waylind. They all stared at it for a moment, while Waylind's ears seemed to perk up. "Think I found'em. Few blocks over with a handful of people." With a snap of his fingers, the creature disappeared. "You'll probably get their the fastest big guy." Konoha nodded as he turned into pure electricity and went upward, going to where the others were at to make sure they were alright. It didn't take the guild ace long to track down their wayward companions, as the handful of people Waylind had alluded to had ended up being over thirty people. Standing guard over the group was a young woman in regal cloths, who looked none to pleased to be there, before another man around her age appeared from an alleyway with a couple more people in tow. "Raven darling!" The woman called, throwing her arms around him as the citizens sat with the others. "Where have you been? I missed you you know." "Come-on Clair, I was gone for like ten minutes." He attempted to push her away, but Clair held firm. "Don't get your-" He stopped himself when he sensed someone approach. Clair seemed to notice this as well, and backed away from Raven just as the air around him began to distort from heat. "Who's out there?" "Relax there shrimp, it's me" Konoha said stepping into the light as he looked around. "Why are you guys all the way out here?" He asked looking at them. Many of the citizens gained a look of relief on their faces, while the air around Raven calmed. "Gathering up whoever's left." He said simply. "Nobody'd been up this way yet, so I figured I'd have a look." Clair seemed to be keeping her distance, standing between Konoha and the citizens as he and Raven talked. "You know, taking initiative." "Well I gotta admit, you surprised me kid" He said looking around trying to sense more electric auras that were hidden away. Jumped up and slammed down, creating an opening as suddenly many more people emerged. "The shelters under the buildings are built to last" He said back to Raven. "Yeah, tell them that." Raven gestured to the group of people he and Clair had been accumulating. "Most of them I had to dig out from one of those shelters." Raven looked down the ally he had emerged from. "Apparently they're good for earthquakes, but not so much against magic." "We started with just a few." Clair added. "But they just kept coming, so we just kept them here until we could figure out what to do." Konoha slammed down his fist, sending out what appeared to be an electric line, "Listen to me all of you, follow this line, it should take you to a nearby medical facility, from there, ask for Mystrus, he'll lead you all to our guild" He said as the others nodded in agreement and began walking. Watching as the citizens left, Raven waited until they where out of earshot before he said. "One person and her band of freaks brought half the city down." He shook his head, glancing over at Konoha afterword. "So, red skin. Still think this place is worth fighting for? Earthquakes and rampaging sociopaths included?" Clair chuckled a bit, while Raven slipped his hands into his pockets. Konoha looked over and gave a serious answer. "Until the day my heart stops" He said before turning around. "At least your consistent." Raven quipped, before turning away and scanning the area again. "They going to make it back to home base? The survivors I mean." Konoha seemed confused, so Raven explained. "Looters are out in force right about now. Had to torch about a dozen of 'em before they got the hint." "Someone attacked you?" Clair asked in disbelief. Raven was hesitant for a moment, carefully considering his next move, before nodding slowly. "Nobody attacks my love and get's away with it." She announced, before storming off down one of the side streets. "Oh brother..." Konoha said slamming his fist into the ground as it created an electric cage and entrapped her in it, "We already have enough chaos to deal with, don't add more over ridiculous reasons" He said with a serious tone. Clair held out her hand, and the lightning making up her prison seemed to flux, before tiring itself apart and shooting off in all different directions. She slowly turned around as electricity carved though the landscape, glairing at Konoha and holding the palm of her hand out. "Don't tell me what to do, red skin." Magic began to flair up in the area, but Raven was suddenly beside Clair before anything could come of it. He placed a hand on top of her hand and slowly pushed her arm back down. "Hey, we're on the same side remember?" Clair's face instantly flushed red, and she began backing away. "Save it for Miss Nature something or other." She sunk to her knees once her hand fell from his, lost in her own happy thoughts, while Raven sighed and looked back at Konoha. "Might not be a bad idea to clear the place out though. Some of 'em were packing some serious heat." He thought for a moment, then gained a evil grin. "Well, not in the literal sense like I do, but you get the idea." Konoha simply looked around, ignoring their attempts at humor as he suddenly felt something shift in the air, "We're not alone..." He said as suddenly shrieking could be heard as what appeared to be shadow ghoul's came running towards them. A few jumped up to Konoha as he slammed them all without even using his arms, shocking them with electricity before they vaporised. Another group surrounded Raven, though he seemed far more welcoming of a challenge than Konoha was. "Not exactly looters, but I'll take it." He muttered as flames enveloped his hand. "1st Spell: Agni!" He waved his hand, and his flames instantly incinerated the ghouls around him. He looked back to see Clair still lost in thought, with monsters closing in. "Yo, earth to Clair. You're sort of under attack!" She snapped back to reality, noting the ghouls that now surrounded her. "You interrupted my fantasy." She growled at them while rising to her feet. Some of the ghouls looked at quizzically at each other, when Clair's hand shot out and she screamed. "Air Tact!" The air instantly swirled around her, and several of the monsters where cut to pieces. Konoha jumped upward as he looked down, "Thunder END!!" He said sending down multiple lightning strikes in one go as he obliterated every single one of the shadow ghoul's, breathing heavily as he cracked his neck, "I needed that". "Good." Raven said with a smile, burning whatever was left of the ghouls with his flames. "Tame red skin was boring as shit." Clair meanwhile had taken to covering the lower half of her face with her sleeves, trying to hid the fact that she got some of the ghouls blood splattered on her cheek. "What was this?" She asked while trying to wipe it away. "This couldn't be natural thing, could it?" "Couple of the witch's experiements, looks like she sent them to finish the job" Konoha said looking around the area for anymore. "What, she just dumped 'em here when she wrecked the place the first time?" Raven asked confused. "Ain't the point of an experiment to see what happens at the end?" They thought on this for a moment, while Clair finally revealed her now grinning face, clean of the ghoul blood. "You think she left something here to watch?" "I don't know, but we better spread out and see what other surprises she may have left" He said moving on to check out one corner of the town while the others searched other corners. "Rift mentioned something about her having dragons too." Raven seem somewhat thrilled at the thought of testing his metal against a mythical creature, though he dropped the subject a little after when Konoha didn't respond. Growing further from the others in her search, Clair rounded a corner and noticed a small group of people gathered a few blocks away. "You there, I have some questions about the area." Many of them turned around confused, While Clair placed her hands on her hips impatiently. "I don't have all day." One man amongst them stepped up, his entire arm covered in a large burn scar, and looked Clair over. "Looky what we got here boys. A little girl who thinks she owns the world." Several of the others laughed, while Clair narrowed her eyes at them. "I'm sorry that was rude. Are you lost little girl?" "Please peasant, I'm hardly a child." Clair boosted, tucking her arms under her chest to pronounce her breasts. "Now, I need to know about the attack on this city. And quickly, my love is expecting me soon." "Oh sorry, I'm afraid he's gonna have to wait until we had our fun..." A familiar face said walking towards her as suddenly chains appeared from the ground to wrap up Clair. She fought a bit within the chains, before talking a deep breath and concentrating. The chains around her body seemed to swell, before shattering into tiny pieces. Clair glared at the group, furious that they had tried to attack her. "Only my love is aloud to touch me. Not you commoners." The leader simply smiled as he appeared right behind her, "Metsu" was all he said as suddenly magic circles appeared around her, slamming her with a powerful air pressure ball that sent her down to the ground, "Speak when spoken to bitch" He said chuckling. Clair rolled up to her knees, more angry than wounded, and shot her hand out again. "Warp Order!" The buildings around her opponents seemed to groan, before the walls pealed away from the foundations and came crashing down on them. She rose to her feet as a dust cloud obstructed her vision, though she kept her guard up in anticipation of another attack. The man used another Metsu attack, only this time, it aimed at her surroundings, hitting around her as it caused some of the rubble to fall down on her. Holding her arm upwards, Clair called. "Earth Formation!" and the ground below her curled around her in a protective cocoon of stone. The rouble broke over Clair's shield, which fall away afterword's, and she took a moment to look herself over. "God, I'm filthy." She noted the dirt covered state of her cloths, and began stamping her foot angrily. "Who do you commoners think you are?" "Haha, compared to you, we're royalty. You will address me as Master Jugo you worthless wench" He said grinning evilly. Royalty? Your nothing but common thugs." Clair spat, crossing her arms defiantly. "And I will not address anyone as master. Least of all you, scum Jugo." Jugo seemed annoyed by her comment, though seeing that Clair had lowered her guard, he figured it was a fair trade for a wound to his pride. Before he could act however, a voice echoed over the area. "You know, I could swear I'd heard that name before." Jugo and his bandits franticly looked around for it's source. "Now, I can't remember every asshole I torch, but that arm looks pretty damn familiar to me." Jugo looked over his burned arm while the others continued to search for whoever was talking. Fixated on their search, they had failed to notice Clair, who now had the look of a schoolgirl in love. Feeling the air go dry, Jugo looked up at one of the rooftops only to see Raven looking down at him with a crocked grin. "How's it going windbag?" "Haha, who you calling wind bag you piece of filthy charcol?!" He said yelling with false confidence as he glared at Raven. "Don't be an idiot Jugo" Another voice said as Konoha was leaning against the wall, "We already have enough headaches to deal with, so just do us all a favor and get out of here" He said glaring at him. Raven jumped down from his perch, and Clair immediately ran to his side. "Oh darling, you came to my rescue." She hung off his neck like a big necklace, while Raven's burning red eyes stayed fixed on Jugo. "I knew you'd come to save me." Raven seemed too fixated on Jugo to hear anything Clair was saying, before brushing her arms off his shoulders. "So, I got to know. What is it with you and the girls in my guild?" The air around him began to distort as the temperature went up. "You some sort of sicko or somethin'?" "Ha! I just do this because it's much easier and funnier this way" He said smiling, while on the inside he was crying with his feet shaking. He looked over to both Raven and Konoha as they both suddenly started filling the air with powerful energy. "Fun huh?" Raven grinned, flames erupting from his hands. "Well looks like you didn't get it the first time, but nobody screws with my guild." Many of Jugo's followers attempted to flee, but where stopped by a wall of fire blocking any path out of the area. "Torched your arm for one eye and the redhead , maybe I'll change it up and start with a foot this time." "Haha, go ahead, you fools can't touch me, especially now that I'm under the strongest guild master with the big ass tits!...." Jugo said realizing his mistake as the others looked to him with shock. Konoha suddenly went full release as it even made Raven move back a bit. "You... work for her..." He said simply gripping his shirt before lightning started coming down around the entire area. "Y-yeah, that's right." Jugo boasted. "Me and my gang work for Sabriel now. You can't so much as look at us the wrong way without her coming down on you Phantom Breaker losers like the wrath of god." "Oh, good." Raven said with a grin. "That changes things then, don't it redskin?" "You're about ten seconds from wishing she had killed you, because anyone who joins in alligance with her is considered my enemy" He said as suddenly a blade appeared from his other hand, drawing right to his neck. Jugo began to panic, realising that threats weren't working. "L-look, she's just paying me to keep tabs on you guys. It's not like I'm in league with her or anything." He looked frantickly between Konoha and his blade, and Raven and Clair watching disinterestedly. "Come on, I'm just the messenger here, i'm not a part of this." "Oh yeah, our mistake." Raven said sarcastically. "You're not part of it or anything, your just a rat on the payroll. A rat that thinks he can use her reputation as a shield." Clair seemed to be losing interest in what was going on, and had taken to whipping herself clean from her previous fight. "Pick a story and stick with it already. Ether your not a part of it, or your so important that she'd come avenge you after we torch your sorry ass. This back and forth is giving me a headache." "Leave this place Jugo, Really leave it, go on a ship to the end of the world for all I care, but If I ever catch your worthless pathetic face on here again, there will be no one who will stop me from making sure you are obliterated" Konoha said in a tone that shook the earth beneth him. Jugo stumbled away, looking between Konoha, Raven, and Clair. "Don't look at me asshole. Get moving!" Raven shot a fireball at Jugo's feet, causing him to fall back in fear. "Go on, run!" A wave of flames flowed over Jugo's head as he attempted to scramble to his feet. "Run and hope I don't find your sorry ass again. 3rd Spell: Ra!" Raven made a shooting motion with his fingers, sending a fireball rocketing through the air at Jugo as he rounded a corner. It exploded on a partly fallen building, which fell with the ground with the impact. Whether Jugo had escaped harm or not was unknown, but Raven still called after him. "Come after my guild again and it'll be your head next!" "This was a waste of time, we need to head back to the guild" Konoha said frustrated as he walked away from them. "Oh, I don't know about that." Raven quipped as Clair hung off his neck again. "Sends a massage to the others around here that there's some psycho running around setting looters on fire." He glanced back at the building he had just levelled, just in time for the dust to clear. "And he's experienced enough pant-shitting terror to never mess with anyone again." He laughed at his own comment, and Clair chuckled along with him. "It was a waste of my time having to deal with that pathetic low-life, just make sure everyone else gets the directions safelly" Konoha said using his lightning to teleport out of there. Raven grinned as Konoha's lightning bolt soared over the city before seeing several more refuges emerged from the ruins around them, drawn by the fighting and explosions. "Well, you heard 'im Clair. Guess we're gearing up for the big showdown." "Yes darling." Clair said with glee, before she and Raven led another group of civilians back to Phantom Breaker. Council to War After many more people arrived at the shelter and the others went to continue on the search for survivors, the group from Blazing Soul and the Phantom Breakers were now in the grand meeting hall, all of them waiting for the arrival of the guild master as the others talked amongst themselves. The door slid open, and many looked over to see Waylind and Terra enter, sitting next to each other near the far end of the table. Though most returned to their conversations without skipping a beat, Peltin remained focused on the couple. "You guys been gone a long time. something we should know about." Terra matched his grin with one of her own, while Peltin looked back at the door after hearing it click shut. "More importantly, where's your boss?" He thought for a moment longer. "And his girlfriend?" "Master Raven had us searching for survivors in the damaged portion of the city." Terra said with pride, all the while playing with a loose fitting bandage hanging off her hand. "We split up a little after departing the guild." "And Clair followed him, just like she always do." Waylind added, before taking Terra's hand and retying the loose bandage for her. "We miss anything important?" "Not much honestly." Rift cut in. "We're just waiting for the guild master to get back." "Hey guys" A voice said as they turned over to see both Fiona and Kat walking to her, "How is everything going?" Fiona asked as she saw most of the Phantom Breakers talking amongst themselves in order to better understand what the situation was. Waylind crossed his arms and put his feet up on the table. "Just waitin' by the sounds if it." Kat seemed to fade into the background, resting in a chair located furthest away from the others with just her thoughts. "How about you kid? This all sitten' right with ya?" Fiona looked over to her sister, worried about what all of this was having on Kat, "I'm feeling okay, not surprised by all this, but as for Kat...". "She will be ok." Terra said with confidence. "Companion Kat is much more resilient than she let's on. Much like master Isa." Despite being less than twenty feet from them, Kat didn't appear to have heard them, or even be aware of her surroundings. "You should not have to worry about someone like her." "Besides..." Waylind cut in. "Any way ya' slice it, if she didn't want to be here she'd have stayed at home." "She's my sister, I know if I was the same way, she'd be worried about me" She said before walking over to attempt to talk to Kat. Fiona stood next to Kat for a moment, just then realising that she didn't know what she planned to say. Kat was fully engrossed in her thoughts, and didn't notice her sister until she placed a hand on her shoulder. She Jumped slightly, but quickly calmed herself and looked up at her sister with a smile. "Hey... What's up Fiona?" "I should be asking you that. Ever since we got here, you've been really quiet. I mean that's not the Kat I know" Fiona leaning on her shoulder. "What? I'm not..." Kat stopped mid sentence, thinking back and realising that she had in fact been less talkative than usual. "I, sorry. It's just been a tense few days." Kat put her arm around Fiona's shoulder and smiled weakly without looking at her. "Just feeling homesick I guess." She finally looked up at Fiona, with a somewhat exhausted look in her eyes. "I'll get over it, don't worry sis." "You better. You always told me that I could come to you in my time of need, but it also works the same for you too." She said looking at Kat with kind eyes, "I am here to talk to...". "I-I know, it's ok." Kat said in a hurried tone. "I'll get though it, like every other time." Fiona decided not to push as she was about to ask something, but heard the clearing of someone's throat as they all looked to see both Konoha and Jayapura at the platform as many of the group turned their attention towards them. "As many of you know, over a week ago, we suffered a sevear blow to the city, as the Nature Hunters managed to make themselves known in this horrid time. However, it is something that will not be allowed, especially now that they have nearly devestated many of our neighbor's. This is why I have called to our aid the mage guild Blazing Soul, who have sent several of their best to help us in this time of need. For on this day, we will be proclaming our stand against Sabriel and her forces. On this day, We are at war!" He said with confidence in his tone as many yelled in cheers to his speech. "Well, here we go." Kat muttered under her breath, before glancing over at Fiona. "You remember what you promised back home right? We're not going to fight, right?" "Yes, I promises sis, no fighting" Fiona said hugging her, making an undetermined face that her sister didn't see. She started to think that maybe the only way her sister would find peace is if Sabriel would be dead once and for all. Kat smile again, more sincere then any other time since having arrived in Genosha. "Alright, just checking." She was completely unaware of what Fiona was thinking, being too busy keeping her own thoughts in check as the guild master spoke again. "Alright, in order to ensure that we have all of our bases covered, I want each guild member to pair up, spread out and go to our other factions in the area to protect from any more surprises from Sabriel. Next, we have a small squad composed of both Phantom Breakers and Blazing Soul, which will infiltrate and elimate sabriel to end the menece once and for all" He said as many of the guild members looked at him with shock as they were surprised to hear that their master authorized this to happen. Throughout the numerous mumblings, Waylind raised his hand. "I volunteer to stay behind." Many members of Phantom Breaker where surprised, some called him a coward for backing out, but Waylind stayed focused on the guild master. "I can cover the areas of a dozen men with my Chess Magic, and I can organise an evacuation if things go sideways on your end." "Think I'll hang back too." Peltin added. "Find me a snipers nest, and nothings getting in to this city from the air." "Alright, you two may say, everyone else, set up with a squad and be ready. After today, only one guild will be standing" He said with a serious tone as he left toward the bar to talk with some of the waitresses as the others went to their own spots. ---- Later, the Blazing Soul group were talking about who would be going. Terra hung around Waylind's waste, tucking her head under his chin. "Oh, I wish you could come with us." She complained, drawing circles on his chest. "We could have such great battles together." Waylind wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Sorry babe, a solder's got to prepare for everything. Even losing." Terra cuddled in close to him, not wanting to think about it as Waylind continued. "Besides, between Zumma, Raven, and whoever the Breakers are sending along, what are the odds this'll go bad for us?" "Speaking of Raven, has anyone seen him? I swear that brat just goes off whenever he feels like it" Fiona said walking towards them with her sister and June with her. "No idea, but in any case, it's better that we don't find out right?" June said looking at them. "Oh, him and his girlfriend are probably hip deep in some sort of trouble." Rift joked. "Don't be such an alarmist Mr. Grimm." Almost as if she was waiting for the perfect moment, Clair entered the room dragging Raven behind her. "And my hips are no concern of yours." Several of the group laughed at Clair's serious tone, though this only seemed to annoy her more. "So, now that our squad's here, how we doing this? I assume we have a plan" June said walking over to Rift and hugged him sideways. Sitting in the corner, Leo spoke up for the first time in a while. "Mr. Jayapura said he's going to open a path for us with that big sword. Then we just charge in and do..." He trailed off, his vision falling on Kat and Fiona. "Whatever we have to do." "Kill her." Raven interrupted, drawing the ire of almost everyone. "That's what this is right? We all know what they called us here to do. Trying to not think about it won't make it any easier, it'll just get in your way." "I doubt it'll be that easy, especially considering what we had to go through last time." June said as Rift wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Last time was a little different June. We were there for you that time." Rift corrected. He looked over to Fiona, the only other one present who also partook in their last rade on Nature Hunter. "And their were only, what? Five, six of us?" Fiona shrugged, but Rift carried on anyways. "With this many people, she won't get off so scot free. Not a chance in hell." "I wouldn't be so sure" Fiona said joining in the conversation, "If we know one thing about my mother, it's she's resourceful and very tactical, especially when she faces an opponent and survives. You guys will need to stay on your toes, otherwise..." Fiona didn't finish that sentence as many of the group knew what the risk would be, especially the trio of girls as Fiona hugged Kat while June came close to Rift who hugged her fully as he could feel her fear. "Could she really do that? Just develop some way around a person's magic after just one fight?" Leo asked. "I mean, to create a countermeasure for every magic you battle with. Sounds like a lot of stuff to remember." Pulling away from Waylind for a moment, Terra explained. "But that's what it means to fight companion Leo. If you lose, you improve on your weaknesses. That's how you become strong." "We will have to be on our guard in order to make sure we all don't die here" June said with a sigh. Leo wasn't satisfied with the answer, but now had more pressing questions on his mind. "So, what are you two going to do?" He asked both Kat and Fiona. "Are you really going to stay here and not come with us?" The sisters looked at each other, and then back at Leo, "Sorry Leo, it would be better that we remain here, this is getting too personal for us" Fiona said. Though she knew that she would be going without her sister knowing, needing to make sure that this threat would end for them both. Despite this, Leo smiled. "It's alright, we don't blame you." He had the same smile is his sister, something that set everyone at ease for one reason or another. "Trust us, we can do this. Then we'll all go home, alright?" Both of the sisters nodded as they knew what their task was. "We better get going, it's gonna' be dark soon, and I get the feeling that's when it will be better for us to strike." June said as the others talked amongst themselves to determine if it really was the best course of action. After a while Zumma, who had appeared to be sleeping the entire time, spoke up. "Usually that could work, but that means we won't be able to see anything ether." He rolled up from where he lay. Despite sitting down, he was still at eye level with everyone thanks to his height. "Considering who we're up against, and what they're known for, it's probably best if we don't take a risk like that." "True, but in situations like this, better to be able to make sure no side has the advantage, especially since Sabriel herself is already in a bit of unknown. Getting in is one thing, getting to her is another, especially after last time we invaded" June said with a serious tone. "I don't know June." Rift began, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Those animals she corralled last time looked pretty nasty. What are the odds one of them can see on the dark?" "Besides..." Zumma cut in. "Master Marsh want's everyone to be well rested before this all goes down." He pushed off his knees and rose to his feet. "So on that note, you all should head to bed." Everyone nodded in agreement as they all headed towards their seperate rooms, all except Fiona who looked out at the window. I'm sorry to break the promise I made to you sis, but I rather see you in smiles than see you in pain ''Fiona thought in her mind as she tightened her fist, waiting for the next day. "Fiona?" She jumped, unaware that anyone was still present. She turned in her chair around to see Leo standing in the doorway. He seemed somewhat concerned, despite thinking that Fiona was staying behind tomorrow. "You ok?" "Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just worried about tomorrow is all." She said with a smile as she secretly started to plan out everything she was about to do. "Are you sure?" Leo looked past her to see the sun setting through the window and half entered the room again, much to Fiona's annoyance. "Peltin and Waylind are watching the city. So you've got nothing to worry about right?" He said, trying in vain to set her mind at ease. "Yes yes, I am sure, just nervous jitters about how I am going to be taking care of so many children" Fiona said smiling. "You could ask Minerva before we leave." He smiled hopefully. "Shelly told me she even got Carra to help when she came here, and she's really nice." He blushed slightly, but shook his head and refocused on Fiona. "I don't think she'd mind getting you started tomorrow." "Sure, we'll see what happens tommorow, good night..." Fiona said smiling as she walked out and to her room to prepare herself for what tomorrow would bring. '''Next Chapter - Rising Dawn: Dreading Darkness' Category:Storyline Category:Chapters Category:Death Battle vs The Nature Hunters